


De cómo Draco cambia de personalidad en resumen es una serpiente

by Netsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuties, Drarry, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gift Fic, M/M, Male Harry Potter, Solo un capitulo, Two Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netsune/pseuds/Netsune
Summary: Literalmente Draco buscara como salirse con la suya, sobre todo si se trata de Harry, no por nada es el príncipe de las serpientes.Este pequeño two-shot lo escribí para mi querido amor y me dijo que lo publicará, espero que les guste también.Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y al maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. De cómo Draco cambia de personalidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo algo Soft por si les gusta FemHarry

—Ninguno de ustedes debería pensar en acercársele—.

—¿y qué es lo que harás Malfoy? — le respondió el Ravenclaw que sabrá Merlín por qué se sentía algo valiente, Draco solo resopló.

— Malfoy no creo que Harry aprecie...—

— ¿En serio Weasley? — Ron se calló, en realidad no sabía porque había intentado intervenir, aunque probablemente tenía que ver con qué a Harry le llamaba la atención el engreído hurón.

—Bueno lo intente...—.

—No se le acerquen— siseó, el príncipe de Slytherin estaba furioso y todos podían sentir que su magia cosquilleaba peligrosamente alrededor de ellos, todo porque hablaron acerca de ‘Harry’, de cualquier forma, que no le gusto a Draco; algo sobre sus bonitos ojos y su preciosa cara.

—¿A quién no se le van a acercar? — la melodiosa voz de Harriet se escuchó por el corredor, quien solo había escuchado la última parte de la conversación y estaba genuinamente curiosa,

_¡¡Si!!_ Exclamaron internamente los estudiantes _¡su diosa!_ , su salvadora había llegado. Inmediatamente sintieron el cambio Malfoy ya no los amenazaba más con su magia así que se atrevieron a verlo desdeñosamente.

—...Harry— la pelinegra lo observo con cuidado, su voz se escuchaba algo lastimosa y le precio extraño.

—¿Draco está todo bien? — pregunto Harry preocupada, la leona no se había dado cuenta de la cara de shock de todos, Draco se le acercó luciendo bastante obediente y casi como un cachorro tirado en la lluvia

—me he portado un poco infantil—

_¡¿¡¿¡¿Infantil?!?!?! ¡¡HOMICIDA, sería un término más apropiado!!_ Pensaron todos en la sala.... Hermione había llegado con la joven de ojos esmeraldas y no se perdió las miradas de incredulidad que le daban a Draco, lo cual por su puesto la hizo sospechar.

—¿infantil? —

—si~ — contestó y posó su frente en el hombro de Harry, — yo, no quiero compartir tu valioso tiempo con nadie más— ahora todos lucían tan impactados que, si Hermione no se había dado cuenta antes de que había algo raro con las afirmaciones de Draco, ahora lo hizo, por desgracia Harry no, ya que soltó su pergamino de la impresión y su corazón que latía como loco.

Recogió sus cosas rápidamente antes de que Draco pudiera ayudarle y le dijo

—ya... ya veo, entonces... quizás podríamos comer solos tú y yo hoy, si quieres...— Harry se había puesto bastante roja después de lo dicho.

_¿QUÉ MIERDA?_ Fue la pregunta general de todos en la sala.

—¡¡Claro!!— Draco le contestó enseguida sin darle tiempo de pensar en nada

_¡¡Lo consiguió!!!_ Ese horrible Malfoy había logrado su cometido y estaba súper feliz en este momento, ganándose miradas rencorosas de parte de sus compañeros, _maldita serpiente,_ fue algo que todos pensaron, incluyendo a Ron, que ya se esperaba este desenlace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.


	2. Realmente es una serpiente...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Draco realmente le gusta Harry en cualquiera de sus versiones

—Ninguno de ustedes debería pensar en acercársele—.

  
—¿y qué es lo que harás Malfoy? — le respondió el Ravenclaw que sabrá Merlín por qué se sentía algo valiente, Draco solo resopló.

  
— Malfoy no creo que Harry le guste nada que...—

  
— ¿En serio Weasley? ¿Por qué no haces el favor de callarte? — Ron se calló, en realidad no sabía porque había intentado intervenir, aunque probablemente tenía que ver con qué a Harry le llamaba tachen eso en serio parecía gustarle el hurón engreído, no que el morocho se lo fuese a decir a un alma, pero al menos él ya lo había notado.

  
—Bueno lo intente...— el pelirrojo suspiró derrotado, esperaba que Malfoy no hiciera ninguna tontería.

  
—No se le acerquen… — siseó, el príncipe de Slytherin estaba furioso y todos podían sentir que su magia cosquilleaba peligrosamente alrededor de ellos, todo porque hablaron acerca de ‘Harry’, de cualquier forma, que no le gusto a Draco; algo sobre sus bonitos ojos y su lindo trasero, tal vez lo último encendió la vena psicópata del slytherin, nunca lo sabrían.

  
—¿A quién no se le van a acercar, Malfoy? — la voz de Harry quien solo había escuchado la última parte de la conversación se escuchó por el corredor, mientras miraba al rubio y a Ron quien lucia bastante hastiado de la vida lo que hizo que el muchacho de cabello rebelde levantara una ceja, preguntándose qué demonios le ocurría a su amigo.

  
¡¡Si!! Exclamaron internamente los estudiantes ¡su salvador! Por algo era el salvador del mundo mágico¸ tan maravillosamente se había presentado justo a tiempo, aunque si supieran las motivaciones de Harry probablemente no estaría tan felices como ocurrió a continuación. Inmediatamente sintieron el cambio Malfoy ya no los amenazaba más con su magia así que se atrevieron a verlo desdeñosamente, se sentían hasta con impulso de retar a Malfoy a que le explicara a Potter lo que estaba pasando.

  
—...Harry— el pelinegro lo observo con cuidado, su voz se escuchaba algo lastimosa y le precio extraño, además le había llamado Harry, cosa que era un poco extraña cuando “recién” comenzaban su amistad y no intentaban estrangularse el uno al otro.

  
—¿Draco está todo bien? — se animó a preguntar Harry un poco preocupado, incluso frunció el ceño casi causando un infarto colectivo, porque, ¿cómo se atrevía a lucir así de adorable?, nuestro querido rey de los leones no se había dado cuenta de la cara de shock de **todos** ; Draco se le acercó luciendo bastante obediente, casi como un cachorro tirado en la lluvia, es decir, un poco miserable.

  
—me he portado un poco infantil— le “susurro” o eso le pareció a Harry porque estaba literalmente junto a su oreja, lo cual no le permitía pensar del todo bien.  
¡¿¡¿¡¿Infantil?!?!?! ¡¡HOMICIDA, sería un término más apropiado!! Pensaron todos en la sala.... Hermione que había llegado con el joven de ojos esmeraldas, los observó y no se perdió las miradas de incredulidad que le daban a Draco, lo cual por su puesto la hizo sospechar.

  
—¿infantil? —

  
—si~ — contestó y posó su frente en el hombro de Harry, — yo, no quiero compartir tu valioso tiempo con nadie más— ahora todos lucían tan impactados que, si Hermione no se había dado cuenta antes de que había algo raro con las afirmaciones de Draco, ahora lo hizo, por desgracia Harry no, ya que soltó su pergamino de la impresión, realmente, qué le pasaba a Malfoy hoy, ¿quería que el corazón de Harry saltara de su pecho?, si era el caso su plan había sido bastante astuto.

  
Recogió sus cosas rápidamente antes de que Draco pudiera ayudarle y le dijo en una muestra más o menos gryffindor:  
—ya... ya veo, entonces... — Harry tragó antes de continuar, —¬ quizás podríamos comer solos tú y yo hoy, si quieres...— Harry se había puesto bastante rojo después de lo dicho.

¿QUÉ MIERDA? Fue la pregunta general de todos en la sala.

—¡¡Claro!!— Draco le contestó enseguida sin darle tiempo de pensar en nada  
¡¡Lo consiguió!!! Esa horrible serpiente había logrado su cometido y estaba súper feliz en este momento, ganándose miradas rencorosas de parte de sus compañeros, realmente una serpiente, bueno no olvidemos que él es el príncipe de Slytherin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen al universo de Harry Potter, yo solo los tome prestados para algo súper soft.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste la siguiente edición de este One-Shot


End file.
